CST de Las Chicas SuperTraviesas
by Keili14
Summary: Traviesa es su palabra favorita, ¿quien dice? buena chica tienes que ser... ¡Si claro! sin reglas, sin castigos, vive tu vida al 100% adrenalina! ¿que te digo? Lo prohibido siempre es lo mas divertido. Si hay amor, contrapartes con contrapartes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! este es mi nuevo Fanfic inspirado en otros fanfic de ustedes! ¿ven como me inspira a escribir? Perdonen mi hortografia**_

_**Aqui las chicas no tienen poderes y tienen 14 años**_

Estaba molesta, frustrada y disgustada, ¿porque? mis padres decidieron dejarme en esta tonta escuela para niñas "sobrenaturales" pero prefiero llamarme traviesa, tambien me separaron de mis amigas, Kaoru esta en la escuela de al lado y Miyako encerrada en su casa sin comunicacion con el mundo, ya paso un mes entero sin poder verlas es una maldita eternidad que se duplica con el paso del tiempo. En este momento estoy encerrada en mi cuarto por responderle a la profesora.

-estoy harta de esto... no puedo soportarlo mas- dije mientras me amacaba en el borde de la cama- me largo

Si lo pense mucho, me, largo no quiero seguir aqui, en una mochila guarde una campera, algunas galletas y jugo que robe de la cocina, como supuse la puerta estaba cerrada, asi que fui directo a la ventana, intente abrirla pero...

-Maldita sea!- estaba cerrada- al diablo!- rompe la ventana con la lampara, mira atraves de ella y ve que abajo de su ventana hay una ilera de pared sobresalida, sin miedo, salio por esta y camino por el borde hasta llegar a la ventana de al lado, suerte esta estaba abierta , se metio al cuarto de sus compañeras y salio por la puerta, corrio por el pasillo, y escucho las alarmas sonar, paro en seco al escuchar el horrible chillido, se alarmo y siguio con su carrera llego a la puerta del conserje pero antes tomo unas cuerdas, paso por un pasillo y entro a la otra escuela, fue directo a los cuartos, conociendo a su amiga faltaria a las clases, miro cada puerta cerrada, a cada paso que daba, hasta que escucho unos pasos dentro de una. Abrio con cuidado la puerta, por miedo a equivocarse, y vio a una chica pelinegra senteda en su cama mirando la ventana, ella con cuidado se acerco a la chica y toco su hombro, esta se sobresalto, se dio la vuelta y vio a su amiga

-Momoko!- dijo Kaoru antes de abrazarla

-empaca lijero- dijo al separarse, Kaoru la miro confundida- nos vamos- ella le respondio con una sonrisa traviesa- fue directo a su cama busco una mochila y guardo lo mismo que Momoko- rapido! corre- pero antes de llegar a la puerta se escucharon los pasos de personas acercarse- demonios- susurro

-por aqui- abrio la ventana y miro hacia abajo- tienes sohgas?

-claro- se las da

Kaoru sonrie, toma un extremo de esta y la ata en la cama, tira unas cuantas veces para saber si estaba firme. Se dirigio a la ventana tomo el otro extremo y lo lanzo por la ventana-listo- se desliza por la soga- vamos Momoko

-bien...- hizo lo mismo pero paraba de vez en cuando

-nos llevamos la soga- tira de esta y la soga se corto (**A: como no paso eso antes no pregunten XD**)- por las dudas

-listo, solo falta una parada mas- Kaoru asiente y salen corriendo dejando todo atras

_**Lo se muy corto , bueno para mi es corto pero les prometo que el siguiente sera larguito XD Espero sus reviews! Porfis!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Estuve ocupada, pero porfin me libere! unos minutos... tengo que seguir estudiando u_uU bueh aqui va!**_

_**Lamento mi falta de ortografia...**_

_**Episodio: El recuerdo del Comienzo**_

Estaba en su cama escuchando musica a todo volumen, no queria escuchar a nadie, le importaba un bledo si sus padres golpeaban la puerta hasta partirla en dos. Con sus amigas nadie se mete... "desde que la conociste te az vuelto un caso serio...", yo soy asi, si no les gusta, no me importa. Aun recordaba cuando las conocio...

_**¶¶¶¶¶¶¶FlashBack¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**_

Era un dia soliado, pero por una discuta con sus padres se encontraba afuera de ese elegante restaurante, senteda en las escaleras, frustrada.

-lo que hay en ti... no dejes ver...

Cantaba ella la misma cancion todos los dias...

-buena chica tu siempre debes ser...

Ella escucho muchos ruidos provenir del restaurante, se levanta dispuesta a saber el responsable de ello, cuando...

-Chiquilla malcriada devuelveme eso!

-Momoko ven aca ahora!

Vio a una chica pelirroja unos pasteles, galletas, dulces y demas dentro de una bolsita de color rosa, la chica corria seguida de un cheff, cuando el hombre la iba a atrapar cuando un pastel fue directo a su cara, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una pelinegra, con crema en las manos. Miyako empezo a reir, tapandoce la boca, la pelinegra se dio cuenta y le correspodio una sonrisa divertida.

-Kaoru! atrapalo!- dice la pelinaranja de nombre Momoko, antes de lanzarle la bolsa

Kaoru atrapa la bolsa y sube a una mesa, pero se queda atrapada entre los meseros, ella mira a Miyako

-oye rubia!-grita Kaoru. Miyako se sorprende un poco- toma!- le lanza la bolsita

Miyako la atrapa algo shokeada, cuando los meseros se les aproximan, siente una mano estrecharse con la suya, era Momoko mira atras y las seguia Kaoru seguida de los meseros, antes de darse cuenta, estaba afuera del restaurante, las tres cruzaron la calle, pararon enfrente de un mercado. Se dieron vuelta y los meseros las seguian. Kaoru agarro un carrito y lo coloco en la acera.

-que esperan, suban!- dijo con unas señas, Momoko subio al carrito luego Kaoru, las dos miraron a Miyako

-vienes o no?- pregunta Momoko

-se refieren a mi?

-claro! quien mas?-responde Momoko

-que esperas?-pregunta Kaoru ansiosa de empezar la carrera colina abajo

-Miyako! vuelva aqui!- grito su madre corriendo hacia ella seguida de los meseros, Miyako se da vuelta mirando a las personas molestas acercarse, haciendo dudar a la chica de ir hacia ellos...

-vamos, sera divertido!- dice Kaoru ofreciendole la mano, Miyako mira la mano de su aparentemente nueva amiga y luego a su madre

-no az de abrir tu corazon...- susurra las palabras que siempre le dice su madre, algo triste, pero convierte esa mueca en una sonrisa traviesa- pues ya se abrio!- susurra un poco mas fuerte, gira bruscamente, estrecha su mano con la de Kaoru y sube al carrito.

-yahooo!-grita Momoko

-mas rapido!- grita Kaoru

-asombroso-grita Miyako

Miran hacia atras y los meseros discuten entre ellos.

-jajajajajajajaja- rien las tres

Momoko, mira hacia adelante y observa un poste de luz.

-atentas-dice mientras se posiciona para saltar, las dos restantes miran adelante y se pocionan para saltar, aunque Miyako estaba algo nerviosa- ahora!- las chicas saltan y el carrito choca.

-me las pagaran!

Las tres se dan vuelta y encuentran al cheff aproximandoce con una sarten en la mano. Las tres se miran entre si preocupadas, Miyako mira un adorno colgando en un toldo de una tienda, ella salta, arranca el adorno y lanza un extremo hacia Kaoru.

-lista? a las tres- Kaoru la mira y sonrie complice-tres!- las dos tironean del adorno y el cheff se enrueda en este y cae directo en el carrito XD.

ña ñá, ña ña ña, ña!- canturrean las tres chicas mientras le hacen muecas-jajajajajajjaajaja- se van corriendo hasta llegar a un callejon, las tres agitadas descanzan.

-bueno, nuestro premio- dice Momoko, mirando la blosita de Miyako

-claro, toma-dice Miyako mientras se la entrega, Momoko abre la bolsa, introduse su mano y le lanza algo de contenidio a Kaoru, vuelve a meter la mano y saco dulces para ella, Miyako las mira y luego se da media vuelta dispuesta a irse- oye!- Miyako vuelva a mirar a Momoko, y esta le extiende la bolsa-te las daria yo, pero no se cuales te gustan, jejeje

Miyako mira la bolsa introduce su mano y saca algunos dulces, los empieza a comer al igual que las otras

-tu eres Miyako Gotojuki?-pregunta Momoko

-si, como lo sabes- responde Miyako

-una ves fui a tu casa, bueno solo fui a acaompañar a mi madre...-dice Momoko- creo que tu no estabas...

-puede ser, no me gusta estar en mi casa..-dice Miyako

-bien, ella es Kaoru Matsubara y yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi _**(A: se escribe asi?)**_  
-Momoko, tenemos que irnos..-dice Kaoru

-huy, es cierto, oye Miyako estaras en tu casa esta tarde?- dice Momoko

-desobedeci a mi madre, es de seguro- dice Miyako un poco preocupada y muy frustrada XD

-tranquila, tu castigo sera el mas divertido de todos- dice Kaoru

-si-Momoko sonrie, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, era una traviesa- te veremos luego, dice y se va

-hasta esta tarde, Miyako!-Kaoru hace un ademan de mano y se va

-adios chicas!-las saluda, cuando se da vuelta, su piel se eriza, y su sonrisa se desvanece

-Miyako, nos vamos a casa- la madre la agarra del brazo bruscamente, y la mete en un auto

- y no saldras, hasta la cena- la madre cierra la puerta

Miyako estaba en su cama sollozando en silencio, una sola palabra bastaba para estar en esa situacion. Su madre la dejo sin nada, su musica, sus dibujos, su notebook, todo, pero estaba acostumbrada siempre era lo mismo. Pero ya no lo soportaba queria ser libre, no tenia amigas, no iba a la escuela, vivia encerrada. No podia esperimentar la libertad, la sangre correr por sus venas al correr. Asi se sintio con Momoko y Kaoru, por una vez en su vida actua sin importarle las consecuencias, y aunque estando en esta situacion, no se arrepentia de nada queria volver a hacerlo, no importa las consecuencias.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos golpes en su ventana se hicieron presentes, fue hacia esta y vio a sus amigas, saludarlas desde lejos. Miyako no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ellas le hicieron señas de que bajara, Miyako estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando penso en algo, entre señas les dijo que esperaran, se entro a su cuarto, abrio la puerta, ya que si tenia que ir al baño no podia hacer en el piso XD. Fue directo al cuarto de sus padres, abrio el armario, saco una cajita, metio su mano y saco dinero de este, guardo otra vez la cajita, cerro el armario y la puerta como si nunca hubiese estado hay.

Volvio a su cuarto, en la puerta puso un cartel de "estoy durmiendo" , cerro la puerta con llave, salio con cuidado por la ventana y se fue corriendo con sus amigas.

-que hacemos?-pregunto Kaoeu

-que tal si vamos al cine?-propone Momoko- Miyako trajiste dinero?

-si ^_^- les muestra- y ustedes?

-por supuesto- contesta Kaoru, mientras le muestra el dinero que trajo (que al igual que Momoko y Miyako era mucho!), Momoko imita su accion

-decidido- dice Momoko- vamos!- entran al cine

Al rato salen, riendo (si, otra broma)

-que tal... si..-dice Momoko

-vamos de compras?-dice Miyako- no pienso volver con dinero a mi casa, antes loca

-bien, gastemos sin compaccion!-grita Momoko

-Si- gritan al unisono

-espero que volvamos a repetirlo- dice Miyako un poco triste

-oye, esto no a acabado!-le dice Kaoru, llegando al patio de la casa

-si, solo volveremos a nuestras casas a dormir, te pasamos a buscar a las 10:00 ok?

-genial!-dice Miyako ansiosa-si fuera por mi estaria las 24 hs del dia con ustedes, son geniales!

-no te escluyas, las tres somos geniales!- dice Kaoru

-con nosotras a tu lado, tu vida sera 100% adrenalina-dice Momoko

-100% diversion- dice Kaoru

- y 100% libertad- completa Miyako

exacto- dice Momoko- ahora duerme, veremos el amanecer, asi que aprovecha

-a donde iremos? a un boliche?- pregunta Miyako

-nop, no somos esa clase de chicas- responde Kaoru- nosotras vemos mas accion hacia adelante, y creeme eso no es vida, bueno nos vemos- se despide y se separa de Momoko

Miyako sube, abre la puerta (solo gira la llave, mete sus bolsas de compras en el armario (que por cierto, no solo se compro ropa) se mete a la cama e intenta dormir, sin dejar de pensar en lo que harian en la noche.

_**Hasta hay! el recuerdo aun no termina! falta otra capi. y despues sigue la historia, esta vez espero hacerlo pronto, bueh Chau! Un review para mi?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Al fin! mi hermanita dejo la compu! bueno, gracias por sus reviews! me inspiran a seguir escribiendo! X3**_

_**Una cosa! Las chicas son de familias ricas y tiene 14 años**_

_**Perdon por mi ortografia...**_

_**21:30 PM**_

La alarma sono, la apago de inmediato, sin que nadie sospechara, de puntitas se dirigio a su armario, lo abrio y saco ropa y se fue a bañar _**(A: la ropa es la que usa en el intro de la serie) **_salio vestida, con mucho sigilo fue al cuarto de sus padres, sabiendo de mas que iban a estar en la sala, robo _**(A: robar es una palabra muy fuerte... mejor prestado XD) **_tomo prestado algo de dinero y volvoi a su__cuarto, tomo su nuevo celular taxtil (que compro esa tarde) y con paciencia espero a sus amigas, al rato se escucharon esas piedritas golpear la ventana, que hacia sus animos volar por las nubes.

-hola chicas- dijo al acercarse a la ventana

-estas lista?- pregunta Momoko _**(A:Momoko y Kaoru usan tambien la ropa del intro) **_

-por supuesto!- responde bajando hasta llegar con ellas

-que esperamos? vamos!- dice Kaoru, antes de salir corriendo seguida de sus amigas

-que hacemos aqui arriba?- pregunta Miyako, las tres estaban arriba de un arbol

-buscando transporte- responde Kaoru mirando la carretera

-pero, podemos pedir un taxi...

-pero asi es mas divertido- responde Kaoru- encontre uno- dice mirando una 4x4 (saben que es, verdad?)- listas- se preparan para saltar- ahora- saltan-

se escuchan murmullos de adentro- shh, calladas...-dice Momoko, cuando se callan, se rien por lo bajo

-aaahh aire fresco- dice Kaoru- poniendoce de pie

-adoro la gran ciudad- dice Momoko imitando a Kaoru

-ah?- Miyako abre los ojos hasta no poder, mientras se para- woow!

Las luces de la gran ciudad, resplandecian en su rostro, carteles, tiendas, hacian brillar a ese lugar.

-es hermoso...-dice Miyako

Jamas habia visto el centro de la ciudad de noche y sin duda le encantaba, no podia esperar, queria ir a todos los lugares existentes.

-vamos! no puedo esperar mas!-dice Miyako, entusiasmada

-aqui vamos- bajan del vehiculo, en medio de la calle, los autos que pasaban, frenaban de golpe, mientras las chicas pasaban corriendo entre ellos sin importarles el peligro. Llegaron a un restaurante y literalmente lo destrozaron, perdon comieron, luego fueron a un centro comercial, bueno hicieron muchas travesuras. Despues de tanto, se encontraban en el balcon de un hotel 5 estrellas, esperando a que amanezca.

-saben algo? esta fue una de las mejores noches de todas-dice Miyako apollada en el barandal- quiero volver a repetirlo..

-claro que si- dice Momoko, con las manos apolladas en el barandal- lo aremos

-de eso tienes que estar segura- dice Kaoru sentada en el barandal- miren- dice señalando el amanecer

-me encanta-dice Momoko

Miyako suspira preocupada

-que pasa?-dice Momoko mirando a su amiga preocupada

-rompi muchas reglas esta noche, pero, no me arrepiento de nada

-claro, porque hay que arrepentirse- dice Momoko

-la vida es cuesta arriba- dice Kaoru mirandola de forma compasiva- pero la vista es genial- dice mirando el amanecer _**(A: amo ese dicho XD)- **_sera mejor que nos vallamos

-si pero no podemos- dice Momoko señalando la puerta, la cual golpeaban con fuerza (creen que pagaron para entrar? XD)

-cierto...- dice Kaoru pensando- tengo una mejor idea- dice mirando unas sogas

-segura que es buena idea?- pregunta Miyako, mirando como su amiga pelinegra usaba un arco y una flecha (de donde lo saco... NO INTERESA!) que estaba atada a la soga, disparo hacia una pared, se engancho, el otro extremo lo ato con fuerza

-confia en mi, sera divertido!- dice Kaoru, preparandoce para deslizarse- ire primera- salta- yahoo! asombroso!- antes de chocar contra la pared, salta y cae agilmente

-sigo yo!- dice Momoko, salta- increibleeee!- ella pone los pies contra la pared y aterriza parada

-vamos Miyako!- le gritan sus amigas haciendoles señas desde abajo

-bien- se prepara para saltar- aqui voy!-salta, pero antes de llagar la cuerda se rompe- ayuda!

Pero antes de tocar el suelo, sus amigas la habian atrapado

-eh?

-creias que te dejariamos caer?-pregunta Kaoru

-nunca permitiriamos que te hicieras daño-dice Momoko

-gracias...-dice Miyako contenta

-las vere luego!-grita Miyako desde su cuarto

-adios-dicen al unisomo antes de irse

-te divertiste?-dice su madre, Miyako la enfrenta, sin miedo pues su mirada seria, molesta ya no la asustaba

-si mucho- la madre se sorprende, pero despues se molesta

-no tienes que estar orgullosa de eso jovencita

-pues si lo estoy, fue una gran noche- dice Miyako, nunca la enfrento- destrui un restaurante y el centro comercial

-Miyako!-le dice apropinandole una cachetada

Esta fue la gota que deramo el baso, Miyako golpeo a su madre, la agarro de los pelos y la saco de su cuarto _**(A:niñós no le hagan eso a sus madres XD) **_

-ya no tengo 5 años! - cierra la puerta de un portazo y se va a dormir, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Despues de eso su madre respeto mas a su hija (que pasa miedo? XD)

_**¶¶¶¶¶¶¶Fin del FlashBack¶¶¶¶¶¶¶**_

Se saco sus audifonos, con la intencion de dormir, pero unos sonidos muy particulares, se escucharon en su ventana...

_**Hay esta! Espero que les guste!, si tengo tiempo hare otro capitulo antes de cenar o si no cuando vuelva de la escuela. Bueno, ya saben, un Review si te gusta, cuantos mas reviews mas seguido escribire! X3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!, perdon, mucho que estudiar... queria actualizar antes pero no pude, bueh mejor tarde que nunca! **_

_**Aqui va!**_

_**Perdonen mi falta de ortografia**_

Se dirigio a la ventana para encontrarse con sus amigas, bueno eso creia ella, ya que su madre le cerro la venatana con una gruesa reja con candado

-Miyako! baja!-dice Momoko

-no puedo.. mi madre cerro la ventana con un candado y no puedo abrirla

-demonios...-dice Kaoru- entonces debe a ver otro lugar..

-oye Miyako, hay otra ventana por hay?-pregunta Momoko

-no, solo paredes y una puerta cerrada-contesta Miyako mirando su cuarto de todas las direcciones posibles

-espera, porque tu puerta esta cerrada?- pregunta nuevamente Momoko

-no se, para no escaparme?-dice sarcasticamente

-pero, dijiste que tu puerta siempre esta abierta..-dice Kaoru

-ahora esta cerrada las 24 horas del dia...- responde Miyako

-entonces, como vas al baño?-pregunta Momoko

-mi madre construyo un cuarto de baño

-fijate si encuentras algo hay-dice Kaoru

Miyako, entro al cuarto de baño, miro detenidamente el cuarto pero todo parecia normal, espera... esa baldosa...

_**FlashBack**_

Miyako fue a la cocina para sacar comida de la nevera antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta cuando...

-estas segura?

-ah!- grito en susurro, antes de salir de la cocina por otra puerta

-claro que si, esa es una mocosa!

-pero, si ocurre un accidente?

Al escuchar eso su curiocidad le gano se quedo del otro lado de la puerta para escuchar

-pero menso no soy tan burra, la niña es lista como yo, ademas guarde una llave dentro de una baldosa del piso... si es inteligente la encontrara

Miyako escucho unos pasos aproximarse y se fue de hay.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Miyako empezo a pizotear las baldosas, una por una, empezo a desesperarse pensando que lo que habia dicho era solo una broma pasada... Se detuvo en seco y miro de nuevo la ultima baldosa, se agacho, la golpeo.

Eureka

Con un poco de desesperacion, rascabeo los costados, saco la baldosa y encontro la famosa llave. Salio corriendo, llego a la ventana y la abrio...

-asi se hace Miyako-felicito Kaoru, viendo su amiga aterrizar frente a ellas

-muchas gracias-dice de forma burlona mientras hace una reverencia de princesa

-vamos chicas!-dice Momoko antes de salir corriendo seguida de las otras

Se escuchan las alrmas de la casa

-que aremos, ahora?-dice Miyako

-dejamelo a mi-dice Kaoru señalandose a si misma

-oigan devuelvanme mi auto!

-jajajajajajaja

Si, asi es, roba- perdon tomaron prestado un auto XD

-cuidado!-dice Momoko

Puff

-estan todas bien?- dice Momoko, tociendo un poco por el humo

-supongo...-dice Miyako sobandoce la cabeza

-para la proxima... prestare mas atencion a los tutoriales de youtube...- dice Kaoru mientras sus ojos daban circulos

-hay no, volvimos a mi barrio?-dpregunta Miyako viendo el lugar

-no este debe de ser de los ricos del lado sur de la ciudad-dice Momoko

-vuelvan aqui niñas!

-corran!-dice Kaoru

Corren hasta llegar a una esquina, miran a una mujer y a Momoko se le ocurre una idea

-venga chicas y actuen como yo- dice corriendo hacia la mujer-ayudenos!

-que?-pregunta la mujer

-somos huerfanas!

-un tipo nos quiere secuestrar!-dicen las chicas con ojos de perritos

La mujer levanta la vista y ve a un hombre corriendo hacia su direccion

-vengan niñas, las protegere-dice la mujer tomando a Miyako de la mano, y camina hasta una casa, seguida de as otras

Las chicas se miran complices y guiñan un ojo.

-pueden quedarse conmigo, son libres de hacer lo que quieran- dice la mujer, abriendo la puerta de una habitacion, tenia tres camas, un plasma, una estanteria con muchas peliculas y demas

-increible!-dijeron las chicas antes de saltar a las camas

-quieren comer algo?

-si, estoy hambrienta!-dice Kaoru

-que les gustaria comer?- dice mientras mira a las niñas saltar en sus camas

-hamburguesas con gaseosa-dice Miyako

-de postre pastel de chocolate-dice Momoko

-palomitas y galletas para ver una pelicula-dice Kaoru

se rie por lo bajo- bien, enseguida vuelvo-dice antes de salir

-esto no puede estar mejor-dice Momoko dando un salto final y caer sentada las otras dos imitan su accion-primero, escapamos y ahora estamos viviendo las tres juntas en una mancion

-si es fabuloso-dice Miyako

-y lo mejor es que nos encaprichara-dice Kaoru

-porque lo piensas?-pregunta Miyako

-es ovio, apenas nos vio nos adopto, es de seguro que queria tener hijas

-entonces somos...-dice Momoko

-si...

-las niñas consentidas de mama-dicen al unisono

_**¿Te gustan mis historias? **__**¡Lee esto es importante!**_

**Creo que hasta hay esta bien.**

**Si quieren leer mi otra historia de "Retos de San Valentin" visiten mi perfil, tambien me are un DeviART donde subire mis dibujos de estas historias para que tengan una idea de lo que trata (dicen que bibujo re bn, asi que vale la pena) **

**Tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar ya que es epoca de pruebas ademas de que voy a escribir otros ONE-SHOT como el de San Valentin**

**Les dare un adelanto:**

**-Alice, az vuelto...**

**-no soy Alice, soy Kaoru...**

**-tu.. eres igual a mi..**

**Ese seria un trailer, maso menos, pero es verdad si se parecen ya las dibuje asi que cuando pueda subo la imagen a mi futura cuenta de deviART**

**-no me gusta esta casa...**

**-Miyako, me estas asustando...**

**-estos muñecos son espeluznante...**

**-que quieres decir con eso...**

**-Lo siento, Momoko, eres mi mejor amiga.. pero Mary tiene hambre, y le gusta mucho la leche carmesi...**

**Espero que les alla gustado los adelantos.**

**Un review, con su opinion?**

**Tengo mas ideas pero ahora solo trabajare en esos, Ah! lei un comentario que preguntaban sobre los chicos, supondria que en cuaquier momento aparecen, lo que pase es que no se como meterlos a estas alturas de la historia! por eso le pedi ayuda a mi mejor amiga y estamos pensando...**

**PD: si, Miyako ya no es la dulce e inocente, sera mas violenta! sipp Kaoru influencio sobre ella XD (respuesta a un comentario)**


End file.
